


Storm

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [181]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merman Stiles, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdeck, grave and flow.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles word challenge from December 16. This took me hours to finish, and I’m still not 100% about it. I still like it though, so here, have some merman!Stiles! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181843169982) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/413945).)

Triskele was nearly keeled over when Stiles got to her, and he swore as he gained speed to jump. Shifting mid-air he landed on her deck, where rainwater and seawater, mixed together by the storm, flowed over his bare feet.

“You idiot, why would you go out in this?”

“My sister,” Derek grunted, his face grave and his claws carving deep gouges in the wheel as he fought to keep Triskele afloat.

“You think I’d let anything happen to her?” Stiles shook his head. “You need to get out of here, or you’ll go down with your boat. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
